the vampire epidemic
by catsrulegirl
Summary: Brianna is a vampire, and when she goes onto the 4th season of Total Drama: Total Drama Replay. She accidently bites 2 of the contestants, she doesn't know she has started an accidental epidemic.
1. Ch1: the interview of the 2 new conte

**Chapter 1: the interview of the 2 new contestants**

**Contestant #1**

I think about how lucky I am to get to be on my favorite show, Total Drama I'm worried. It's just that I'm a … a vampire. I need human blood to live. But I've learned to control my thirst for it. Plus, since I told Chris already, he will have his interns give me the blood I need during my meals.

**contestant #2**

**meow!**


	2. Chap 2: the new contestant, and her cat

**Chapter 2: the new contestant, and her cat**

**Brianna's POV**

I'm on the dock of the Total Drama Replay's location, which was just the Total Drama Island location. The other contestants are looking at me. I was wearing my Teal sundress with matching flats, and my grandmother's old, antic, diamond necklace that is worth $1,000,000,000. In my hands were 2 different suitcases, on my shoulder was my laptop case with the laptop it's self-inside, and on my back was my backpack. I flicked some of my knee length hair back out of my face as I looked at the rest of the contestants with my Beautiful Blue eyes "contestants, this is Brianna. She is one of the 2 new contestants that will be on this show." Chris says. "hi." I say. "Brianna would you like to talk a little bit about yourself?" he asks me. "well let's see. I have ADHD, meaning that I can't concentrate on something for a long period of time. I have always been shy. This necklace was my grandma's before she died and it's worth $1,000,000,000. So if you steal it, I WILL kill you. I have a really big secret. Last I love cats so much that…" I said. 'Brianna, can you let me out of this bag I feel stuffy.' Fuji meowed. Uh, did I forget to mention that vampires can understand animals. I took off my backpack and unzipped it and out popped my cat, Fuji, 's grey little head.

**Meow**

"aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww" everyone but Alejandro and Heather said. Then Fuji hissed at the EVIL couple and tried to scratch them. Then I saw LeShawna laugh at this. "contestants you are now meeting the 2 new competitor, Fuji, or his nick name, Fuji-san. Now there are some reasons why the 2nd new contestant is a cat. #1 Brianna is able to understand what he says. #2 Fuji is able to understand what anybody says. #3 I wanted to mix it up a bit. #4 she paid me a LOT of money just so she can bring him here. And #5 She loves Fuji."

Then we all walked to the mess hall for lunch. I stayed behind all of them. Then when I was at the door I backed off and went with Chris to talk about my blood needs. We walked until we were inside of the woods in an open field. "Brianna, for your blood needs, will have the interns donate blood for you." He says. I nod, then i noticed there was someone right beside him. He was short, with light brown hair. His eyes were a dull green color, and he was wearing a light blue shirt with sand brown cargo pants. He waved at me. Then with my vampire speed I raced to him and bit down on his neck with my fangs and drank some of his blood. When I felt full I lifted my fangs from his neck.

"ok Brianna you go down to the dock and wait for the contestants to get there. Because we are having our first challenge. I raced to the dock using my vampire speed. I was at the dock all alone then the rest of the contestants come into view. I waved to them. Izzy waved back. then when they got there, Chris came out of hiding. He was holding something. I stood by DJ and Beth. DJ was looking at me. "campers I will now be announcing the teams and let this be known, I allowed Brianna to pick the names of the teams, she pick 2 of her favorite animals. team 1 is the Determined cats. Members are… Heather, Alejandro, Brianna, Fuji, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, and DJ. And Heroic Dogs members are… Katie, Sadie, LeShawna, Harold, Beth, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, Duncan, Courtney, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Eva." Chris said.

"now our first Challenge is going to be a game of Soccer. You will have 1000 balls to try to kick into the net Which is defended by Chef. Team cats you will use the blue balls and team dog you will use the red balls." He added. We walked to the field that the challenge was on. I went up first with Fuji on my shoulder. The first ball was right in front of me. I aimed the ball towards the net then I kicked. A new ball was placed right in front of me. I kicked again. I kept hitting until I accidently kicked Chef in the nutz.


	3. chap 3 the start of the epidemic

**Chapter 3: the start of the epidemic**

The goal was almost filled with blue balls. Chris had an intern count them all. "999 balls are in the net," the intern called out when he finished counting them. The rest of my team was staring at me in awe. "ok Brianna just got all of the balls into the net in 5 minutes flat team cats are definitely the winner." Chris said. The rest of my team cheered for me. "and that's what happens when I have motivation." I said.

"I can't believe we lost to a girl. A girl." I heard Zeke say in the background. I turned to him I saw all the girls on his team surrounding him, while Eva was holding up in the air. I ran towards him "Eva can you put him down, I think I can give him the message better into his head." I said, she growls but puts him down. I hissed at him. He looked at me scared. "ok listen up, you sexist bitch, I will not tolerate this shit. You will stop making this crap or you WILL regret it!" I snarled showing him my fangs. He looked at me like I was a monster, which I, technically, am.

I left him standing there stiff. Eva, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and LaShawna walked up to me. "so how did you do?" Eva asked me. "why don't you ask the scared statue over there." I said laughing a bit. The looked at him, he was still scared. I walked to the girls side of my cabin. I could tell because I saw Izzy, Heather, and Gwen standing by the door. I walked into the room, inside was 4 bunk beds. I took the top bunk of the bunk bed that was empty. I put Fuji on the bottom he padded around the bed.

'Brianna I'm hungry.' Fuji meowed. I looked into the backpack that I placed him in. I got out a can of soft cat food. I opened it up and placed it in the corner of the room. Then I walked to the mess hall and threw the top away. As I was walking back I heard Zeke saying something to the rest of the contestants including the ones on my team. "then she hissed at me, and as she was threatening me, I saw fangs." He said. I was worried. They might believe him. I raced back to the cabin. I hid the bottles of blood in my pillow. I don't want anyone to find out that I'm a vampire except for people that are vampires.

It was dinner time. I ran out of the cabin and walked to the field and in the center was the intern that I drank from during lunch. I walked up to him. "ready for me to drink?" I asked. Then I bite into his neck. In the background I heard Izzy and Noah gasped. I looked towards the direction that they were hiding. I ran right to their hiding place and let them know that I knew where they were hiding.

"oh, hi Brianna…" Izzy started to say. "you saw me do that didn't you." I asked. They nodded. I sighed. "look you must promise me that you won't tell anyone." I said. "I don't think I could be able to keep a secret this big." Noah said. "neither do I" Izzy said. "well why don't I give you a reason to keep this a secret." Then I bit Izzy first but instead of taking blood I gave her some of my vampire blood. Then I did the same thing to Noah. "congratulations, you are now vampires like me." I said. They just stared at me like I was crazy.


	4. C4: the explaining, the leak, and the re

**i'm at my gramparent's house in north carolina so i thought i would post this. also i thought i would mention that i don't really use bad words**

**Chapter 4: the explaining, the leak, and the readers**

The 2 new vampires were staring at me. I hissed at them showing my fangs to let them know that I didn't like them staring at me and the show them that this is real. They jumped back. "look, I don't like being like this anymore then you will. But I don't want to be killed, yet. So… I keep it a secret. Besides from Chris because he is the reason why I'm getting blood from the interns." I said. "so let me get this straight we're going to be blood sucking demons for the rest of our lives?" Noah asked. I nodded. "well actually till the end of time, vampires don't die." I said. Then nobody said anything.

"well I better go back to the cabin." Izzy said. Then she raced back with vampire speed. I was all alone with Noah. It has been 5 minutes and we haven't said anything. "so Brianna is there anything I should know about vampires?" Noah asked. "vampires don't need to fight the thirst for blood except if they missed a meal, they can understand animals and there is no way to kill them. And most of the old myths about them and their weaknesses aren't true." I said.

He was looking at me. Then we walked back to our cabin. I was watching the elimination. "you all know how this works. I will call out the names of who is safe and whoever's name I don't say goes home and can never come back ever. First is Duncan, … DJ, … Beth, … Harold, … Katie, … Sadie, … Eva, … LeShawna, … Lindsay, … Tyler, …" Chris said. "Campers there are 2 people left and only 1 name will be called. The final name is … Justin" he added. "ok, fine. who care, eh? But know this that Brianna girl is not human." Zeke said.

I raced back to the cabin and hid anything that might hint people that I'm a vampire including my parents diaries. Didn't think after what Zeke said, I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I grabbed one of my limited supply of books.

I grabbed my book light and sat on the steps of my cabin. I looked at the sky and I saw that the sun was still up. I opened my book to the first page and I read. Then when the sun came down I turned on my light and continued reading. Then I heard the door open. I turned around right behind me was Noah and in his hand was a book. "What are you doing out at this time of day, Brianna?" he asked me. "oh just reading Dewey by Vicki Myron. What are you reading?" I asked. "just some mystery books." He replied. "all my life I've been treated like a monster. Then after my parents were murdered I started to read and type to escape it all." I said to no one. I yawned. "Well I better get some sleep" I said as I went into the cabin.


	5. AN

sorry i haven't been posting latly, I was doing the finishing touches for the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Giving Up

I am giving up on this Fanfic. Thank you to everyone who read it, added it to favorites, commented on it, or followed it. A special thanks to DracoBlitzen, whose comment made me feel appreciated, wanted, and noticed. I really appreciated it, I have depression, ADD, and Social Anxiety Disorder(a horrible combination) and I live with a sister that likes to bully me and my brother and parents that mostly care about my grades.

_"...Oh yeah, I read the Review on "Cody's Death Note". Don't commit suicide. Just make life easier and don't."_

_ **-DracoBlitzen, Friday, October 26, 2012, 2:46**_


End file.
